


Up All Night

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Cuddles, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, late night sex, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has just come home from yet another trying case and is tossing and turning most nights with nightmares. Thankfully, Jim makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: uthelovetobegay.tumblr.com/post/140240046415  
> Sorry this is so short!

Initially Sherlock had been loathing uni when he was told he had to have a dorm mate. And he hadn't exactly hit it off with the other immediately either. However, slowly but surely, the pair began to tolerate one another. And then a relationship formed. Before they knew it, the two were having sex on almost a nightly basis, releasing tension from their trying days. This pair was William Sherlock Scott Holmes and his boyfriend James Moriarty. Sherlock was 19 and Jim was 18. They meshed well together, making fun of others and their stupidity. They always finished their homework in class and so had plenty of free time. Typically that meant it was either a date night or sex. Or both. And Sherlock loved it.

But as the curly-haired teen started taking on more and more cases with his free time, it began to affect his mental health too. He was eating and sleeping less too, which didn't help. But after one particularly trying case that he couldn't solve, he started having nightmares. He'd wake up screaming and Jim would have to calm him down. But eventually they worked something out. If there was a night when Sherlock had trouble sleeping, sex usually solved it. A good, thorough fucking and he'd be out like a light, Jim discovered. Then it started happening more and more frequently, not that Jim minded. Tonight it was 11:32 when Sherlock sighed and rolled over.

"I can't sleeeeeep," he whined softly into Jim's ear, raising himself over the other.

Jim's back was to him, pale arm tucked under the pillow. Both were wearing nothing but their pants as they shared a bed and cuddled under beige sheets. The detective was careful not to knock any of the books off of the headboard Jim used.

The younger, paler teen smirked a bit and chuckled. "Again?" he teased knowingly as Sherlock began kissing down his neck.

"Mmhm. I need some help. And you seem to have the key to making me tired," Sherlock hummed.

"Well the man with the key is king," Jim chuckled softly, finally opening his eyes and rolling over.

"Then why don't you put on the crown I got for you?" Sherlock hummed, placing the plastic crown he'd gotten his boyfriend for his last birthday onto the other's head. "There. Perfect. Now, your majesty, fuck me harder than ever."

*After Rough, Intense Sex*

Sherlock, sure enough, fell asleep shortly after they finished having sex. Jim just chuckled softly and smiled, holding his partner close. He loved Sherlock so much and he couldn't wait for the other to wake up so they could make out. Really and truly, they were in love, even if they didn't say it. And he couldn't wait to grow up together as partners and be able to live together and get married one day. It really would be amazing. Jim doubted they would be parents or anything of the sort. But they could have wonderful times together, just the two of them against the rest of the world. It would be fantastic and Jim would love it. Sherlock would too, he was sure.

[Inspiration](uthelovetobegay.tumblr.com/post/140240046415)


End file.
